


"I didn't mean to love you so much."

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Platonic Moxiety, it's soft and cute and fluffy but it's platonic, this prompt confused me at first but yk i worked it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Virgil reminisces on his feelings before his acceptance when he and Patton are about to watch some TV. Platonic. Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"I didn't mean to love you so much."

Patton appeared in Virgil’s room holding a bag of potato chips. The anxious side jumped at his best friend’s entrance. He had been looking at a picture but put it back on the table to give Patton his attention.

“Hey, Virgil! I brought some chips for our rewatch of _She-Ra_ ,” Patton said cheerfully.

“Oh, uh, awesome!” Virgil replied distractedly, taking another glance at the photo.

Patton frowned. “Are you okay, kiddo?”

Virgil nodded quickly. “Yeah, just a little preoccupied. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize! What’s on your mind?” Patton walked over to Virgil, looking at the picture he had been so entranced by. It was a picture of Virgil in his old jacket with Janus and Remus.

“Reminiscing, I suppose.”

Patton leaned against the desk next to Virgil. “Humor me.”

“Oh, uh, it’s not much. I mean, I used to be a dark side.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Virgil glanced at him, then back to the picture. “I really didn’t expect things to turn out the way they have, I guess.”

“Hmm?”

“Well, I didn’t expect to accepted is the main thing.”

“Is that bad?”

“It said something about my mental health at the time, but getting accepted is not bad at all,” Virgil clarified. “I didn’t think you all would like me. I tried to scare you into doing what I thought was best. I thought you all would hate me.”

“I didn’t.”

Virgil smiled at him. “No, you didn’t.” He then sighed. “I didn’t expect to leave Janus and Remus either. However, Remus scared me and I didn’t agree with Janus, so leaving was best for me. But I also didn’t think you all would take me in. I mean, tolerating is one thing, but bringing me into your little group? That was more than just acceptance or tolerance. I didn’t expect it.”

Patton laughed. “Of course we would take you in!”

“I also didn’t expect to _want_ to be taken in,” Virgil added. “I thought you all would disgust me and I would hate you...but you were so kind and warm, Patton. I thought that would push me away, but it didn’t. Our friendship...well, I didn’t mean to love you so much.”

“...Is it a bad-”

“No!” Virgil interrupted quickly. He wrapped his arms around his best friend. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
